


Towel Boy(moved)

by flockofjays



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, changki rise, changkyun is a confident gay?, changkyun likes the towel boy, hyungwon is a lil shit, i dont know what im doing, kihyun is panicking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flockofjays/pseuds/flockofjays
Summary: Hyungwon locks Kihyun out of his dorm room after he takes a shower, and his cute neighbor DEFINITELY doesn't walk out when he's in just a towel, and definitely doesn't flirt with him! Everything is fine!aka the cute boy with an eyebrow piercing in dorm 23 is going to give Yoo Kihyun a heart attackedit: this is now on my new account, tiramisus !!! i will update on that account and also repost it, and will delete this work eventually





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic ever, i'm just trying to Not be as rusty and this is mostly practice. please tell me what i can do better!! im begging you!! constructive criticism is what i need! thank you so much for reading if you do, this will be chaptered but not super long, probably around 5 chapters!
> 
> go read on tiramisus uwu

https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570343/chapters/44019823 (new account!)

 

There’s a faint sound of screaming coming from the hallway when Changkyun finally pulls his headphones off. Now that he’s focusing, there’s a defined screaming and banging, and suddenly the freshman fears for his life. There’s definitely a murderer in his dorm building, and he’s next. Definitely.

Getting up from his computer chair and quietly shuffling towards his door, he wishes he kept that baseball bat that his mom gave him when he left for college. He quietly cracks the door open to a sight he truly never thought he’d see, and it definitely isn’t a murderer.

“Hyungwon I swear to god I will rip off all of your freakishly long stick limbs and feed them to my brother’s dog. There will be nothing of you left if you don’t open this fucking door right now. Chae Hyungwon I will murder! you! You do realize you live with me right? My bed is literally 6 feet from yours. I could smother you with a pillow and your string bean arms could never fend me off. I will end you!”

There’s a half naked boy in the hallway outside of Changkyuns dorm room, and he genuinely has no idea what to do. The banging has stopped, which he assumes was the boy trying to break down the door, but now he has resigned to whisper screaming into the doorframe, holding up his towel around his waist. Changkyun checks his phone quickly and realizes that it’s 11 pm, so the boy is probably trying not to wake anyone up, or get in trouble for breaking “quiet hours”

Changkyun quickly turns around and grabs some sweatpants and a hoodie that’s sprawled across his bed and makes his way back to the cracked door. He opens it more and takes his chances with clearing his throat, quickly speaking so the distraught boy doesn’t sprint away from him in fear.

“Hi you can borrow these if you want they’re clean I promise and you seem to be in a tough situation right now” he says in one breath, thrusting his hand out and waving the clothes towards the boys back. Said boy quickly whips around, his jaw dropping and one hand coming up to cover his chest. Cute.

“This is not happening. I got hit by a bus this morning on my way to class and I am in hell, there’s no way this is happening right now.” the towel boy is now visibly shaking, and Changkyun feels bad for him.

“I’m not gonna laugh at you, I have enough empathy to understand that you probably wanna die right now, so please just come over here and take the clothes until you can get back into your dorm again. Please?” he sees the boy flush, and he turns around to glare at the door to his dorm again before sighing.

“Um, yeah okay, thank you for uh, helping me? I guess? God this is so stupid I’m going to kill Hyungwon. Thank you. Again” Towel boy rambles as he takes slow steps towards Changkyun, and he reaches his hand out to grip the clothes even slower.

The light haired boy lets go of his clothes and opens his door wider, gesturing his arm for his new guest to come inside. He immediately regrets every decision he’s made in the past 10 minutes when he realizes his bed is unmade, there’s at least 4 visible cups of old cup ramen on his desk, and he should really, really do laundry soon.

Changkyun lets out a nervous chuckle and points towards the “closet bathroom” in the corner of his dorm. “You can go change in there, if you’d like. To get rid of the uh. Towel. Y’know.”

The boy continues to stand awkwardly in the middle of the dorm room before speed walking to the bathroom, quickly closing the door behind him. The freshman dives towards his desk and shoves his ramen cups into the trash, and then sprints to his bed to throw the blanket up and over his pillow, tidying up as quick as he can. It’s stupid, because he is an inherently messy college student, but it doesn’t look as horrible as before. He can’t help but let his mind wander towards the fact that the cute brown haired boy in his bathroom is going to be wearing his hoodie in a second, and it’s probably going to be too big on him. Changkyun is too bi for this.

“My name is Changkyun, by the way!” he hollers towards the closed door, deciding to sit down on his bed and busy himself with his phone. He hears a crash, and a muffled curse, all leading up to towel boy opening the door and clearing his throat.

“I’m Kihyun, I should have said that earlier. Thank you again, for saving me from more embarrassment. I really do swear I’m going to kill my roommate” Kihyun stays in the doorframe, his arms hugging around his waist, like he’s trying to make himself as small as possible.

“It’s okay, really! It was a nice view” oh my god.

Kihyun very obviously blushes, his eyes shooting down towards the floor and pulls the sleeves of Changkyun’s hoodie over his hands.

“I should, um, go threaten my roommate more, and call him ten thousand times, and possibly break my door down.” He takes careful steps towards the door, his hand on the doorknob before he pauses. “Thank you, again, it really means a lot to me. I promise I’ll pay you back somehow!” he finishes as he opens the door, closing it carefully behind him.

Changkyun allows himself a moment of staring at the door before he falls onto his back, staring at the ceiling. What the fuck.

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Kihyun is never leaving his dorm, ever again. Or he’ll move to America. Maybe he can make it in Europe? He can probably make it in Europe. Anywhere but the current dorm room he’s sulking in.

“Kihyun, it couldn’t have been that bad! He offered you his clothes! That’s cute!” his demon spawn roommate is sitting on the floor in front of his bed, with textbooks sprawled out around him in the messiest way possible.

“Don’t speak to me right now. Actually? Don’t speak to me ever again. I’m moving out. I’m transferring to America and you are never going to see me again.” Kihyun chucks a pencil at Hyungwon, hitting his chest and plopping down onto his bed miserably. The hoodie smells good.

“So I give you the perfect opportunity to flirt with the cute underclassmen that you’ve been pining over for the entire semester, and you instead sprint out of his room, call Minhyuk to get me to open the door for you, punch me in the face, and now you’re pouting. Sounds like you’re the one who fucked up here.” Hyungwon gives up on his calculus homework and closes his books, sighing and stretching on the floor.

“You’ve seriously been trying to make an excuse to speak to him for months, Ki. When you give him his clothes back, you should make actual conversation.”

Kihyun lets out a high pitched whine at the thought of actually having to speak to Changkyun again. “You know I don’t work like this! I can’t just- ask this extremely attractive boy to go out with me. Especially now that I’ve shamed myself in front of him. We’ve never spoken and yet he’s seen exactly 60% too much of me. I would rather be burned alive than face him again.”

“I guess I gotta lock you out more, then.” Hyungwon blocks the pillow that’s thrown at his face. “You’re gonna have to talk to him eventually! We live in the same building!”

“Chae Hyungwon I will slaughter you if you ever lock me out again that was the worst 10 minutes of my life I swear to everything holy” Kihyun half screams as he flings himself off the bed to chug water so he doesn’t die from dehydration. Today has been so long.

“I’m just trying to get you a cute, edgy boyfriend. So sue me!” the taller boy sits up from the floor and worms his way onto his bed, sighing when his head makes contact with his pillow.

“I think Changkyun likes you, he at least thinks you’re hot. He wouldn’t have literally flirted with you otherwise.” he’s met with another high pitched scream and another pillow that he can’t dodge. Where did the shrimp get that pillow?

“I hold your life in my hands, Chae. Don’t fucking test me.” Kihyun chugs three glasses of water before he crawls into bed, pouting into his pillow. “He probably thinks I’m a freak. A freak who wears a towel whenever he feels like it. I didn’t have a chance with him, but now I extra don’t have a chance with him. You’ve ruined me.”

Hyungwon sighs again, turning his head towards his roommate. “Just don’t give up, okay? Please? You need to take a chance with him, I think he would be good for you. You officially have nothing to lose. Please tell me you’ll at least talk to him again.”

“Fine, I will. Goodnight, Wonnie.” Hyungwon smiles at the nickname that Kihyun only lets slip when he’s extra sleepy. “‘Night, Kihyun” he replies, turning off the light and falling asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not actually an update

hi! im moving ao3 accounts!! so this fic will be moving to the account named tiramisus, where i just updated! this fic will be deleted in a little while once that other one is updated one more time 

 

sorry for the confusion! here is the link to the new one, with chapter 2 up as well <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570343/chapters/44019823>


End file.
